


I Can Dig Elvis

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Crying, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Sorry Not Sorry, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race hears a song and cries. Spot is a concerned boyf. Theres not really angst, per say, just Race crying over fanfic.





	I Can Dig Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing Can't Help Falling, so I wrote this to feel better.

Spot heard I'm Ready by AJR play over the speakers. His mission had been a success. He smiled at Race who was jumping around, pumping his fist and shouting the lyrics. It was cute, and Spot smiled. 

When the song ended, Spot hoped that the DJ had followed his instructions. 

"This one goes out to all the young lovers out there," the DJ spoke over the guitar intro. "Find your date and hold 'em close, it's the last slow song of the night."

Spot held out his hand to Race as Can't Help Falling In Love played over the speakers. 

Race turned to him, a strange look on his face. "Hm," he shrugged, moving as if he was in a daze. He didn't smile, only stared at their feet for a second while they danced. 

"You good baby?"

Race let out a small squeak. "I can dig Elvis," he whispered, then broke down crying. 

"Shit!" Spot pulled him in, "tony, sweetheart, what's wrong? Do you wanna go outside? Will fresh air help?"

Race nodded, and let Spot lead him out the door. He was letting out small squeaks of agony as tears fell from his eyes, which wasn't the way he normally cried. His usual was soft, sniffling sobs with plenty of tears. In fact, he hadn't seen Race like this since they watched Avengers: Age Of Ultron together in theaters. 

He was shaking his head vigorously. "I'm fine it's fine I'm fine it's nothing I swear I'm fine its dumb I'm fine its fine I'm fine I-" he inhaled deeply before letting out a long whisper scream. No words, just a near silent  _ AAAAAAAAAAAHH.  _

"Race? Can you try and breathe baby?"

Race sucked in a breath and held it for as long as he could, blowing it out with a hiss once his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He shook his head like a wet dog, and Spot had no clue what to do. 

"I'm sorry," Race looked at him. "Oooohh god what the fUCK I'm so sorry-" he whisper screamed once more. 

Spot was freaking out at this point. "Tony! Antonio! Listen to me," he grabbed his shoulders. "I need you to breathe with me."

Race's eyes were watery as he looked at him, breathing in time with his boyfriend. After a little while of breathing, Race had finally calmed down. 

"Ooooh-kay," he whispered. "Can we go to the car? I'm sorry."

"Baby you don't ever gotta be sorry," Spot hugged him before heading to the car. "You wanna talk about it?"

Race huffed out a laugh. "Its- uh- its pretty dumb…" he messed with his nails. 

Spot took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If it makes you cry, it ain't dumb."

Race turned to him, "no, really. This isn't some self depreciating bullshit," he laughed quietly. "Its  _ actually _ a stupid reason to cry."

"Try me."

"It's from a fanfic."

"Oh lord," Spot rolled his eyes playfully. "Do I even want to know?"

"Honestly? It'd probably bore you." He paused, "and I also might start crying again if I talk about it."

Spot laughed loudly at that, and started the car. "Alright, I'm not sure I'm equipped to handle that right now. How 'bout we go back to mine and watch some TV, sound good?"

Race nodded, "yeah. Sorry for ruining prom night," he looked down at his lap sheepishly. 

Spot gave him a reassuring smile. "You didn't ruin anything, baby. You just made it interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> Twist and Shout wrecked me, comment if you've read it and feel the same, maybe we can start a support group lmao


End file.
